


Keep him safe.

by Shaleschnueffler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Moriarty (mentioned) - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Panic, Sherlock Holmes Saves John Watson, Sherlock Holmes Saves The Day, The Pool Scene, johnlock if you squint, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/pseuds/Shaleschnueffler
Summary: The bomb does go off.Both men hit the water; none of them knowing how exactly they are still alive.It doesn't matter.Nothing matters but John.S01 E03 - The Great Game - Rewritten/Alternate Ending





	Keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have to say anymore.  
> I've been in a flow of mindlessly uploading whatever old work I can get my hands on that is somewhat decent and, well, this is one of them, I guess.  
> Written over a year ago.

[...] and yanks John with him.  
  
  
It's cold at first, but it doesn't matter.  
  
_Nothing matters but John._  
  
He tries to open his eyes, to see where he is going, _nothing_ , only dust and trash and pieces of stone hitting the water, making it impossible to see.  
  
Heartbeat next to his, it's speeding up, he holds his friend tightly to his chest,  
  
  
  
He needs to get out now, or else John wouldn't make it.  
  
  
  
He dashes through the water surface, gasping for air, only smoke filling his nostrils, almost choking.  
  
John coughs and adrenaline pumps through his veins.  
  
  
  
_John._  
  
_Keep John safe._  
  
_Keep John safe._  
  
_Keep John safe._  
  
_**John.**_  
  
  
  
It's like a mantra in his head, repeating itself over and over again.  
  
  
  
_Keep him safe._  
  
  
  
He tries to make out the end of the water, there is none, not in his eyes, he is drowning, choking; _John is drowning_ ,  
  
his precious John is dying because of him.  
  
  
  
_No, no, no, no, no_  
  
_not John._  
  
_not John._  
  
_never John._  
  
  
  
Where is the end of the pool? where does the water end, where could he breathe, _where could John breathe?_  
  
  
  
_Breathe._  
  
  
  
He tries. He coughs. He tightens his grip around John.  
  
  
  
_Don't let him go._  
  
_Not John._  
  
  
  
His clothes pull him downwards but he fights, tries to blink but there is only smoke and dust and something hits his head but it doesn't matter, _nothing matters but John._  
  
He hears his breathing, _John's breathing_ , so loud it hurts but it means he is alive, _John is alive_ and _in his arms_ and _it would be alright_ **_as long as they got out._**  
  
  
  
_Get out._  
  
**_Now._**  
  
  
  
He swims somewhere. He doesn't know where. He wants to breathe, he can't, he speeds up, if he can't breathe, _John can't, either._  
  
  
  
_and John is the only thing that matters._  
  
  
  
His hands touch something hard and cold.  
  
The wall.  
  
_His way out._  
  
  
  
**_get John out, now._**  
  
  
  
And he does, and follows right after.  
  
  
  
_Carry him away,_  
  
_out of here,_  
  
_somewhere safe._  
  
  
  
**_Keep John safe._**  
  
  
  
He grips tightly onto John again, their chests against each other's.  
  
  
  
_Heartbeat._  
  
_Alive._  
  
**_John._**  
  
  
  
Where could he get out?  
  
Where is the way?  
  
What if he tripped and fell?  
  
What if he ran right towards Moriarty?  
  
  
  
Moriarty.  
  
Is he still alive?  
  
He can't be, right?  
  
  
  
_It doesn't matter._  
  
**_Nothing matters but John._**  
  
  
  
_Run._  
  
_Get him out._  
  
  
  
And he does.  
  
He runs.  
  
He can breathe again, dashing through the corridor that leads outside.  
  
Less smoke, more oxygen.  
  
  
  
_Doesn't matter._  
  
_John matters._  
  
  
  
The air is cold, the wind howling, the wet clothes make him shiver.  
  
He is cold.  
  
_John is cold._  
  
  
  
Should he revive him or call the police first? He doesn't know, for the first time, he doesn't know.  
  
Someone would have heard the bomb going off, wouldn't they?  
  
_Someone must have._  
  
  
  
Because to him, it doesn't matter.  
  
There is nothing to do about the bomb. It isn't there anymore. Moriarty isn't there anymore.  
  
_But John is._  
  
  
  
_Revive him._  
  
_Make him breathe._  
  
  
  
And he does.  
  
  
  
He lays him down, on the cold pavement.  
  
Presses onto his chest, hard, one, two, three times.  
  
  
  
He stops.  
  
  
  
What if he hurt John?  
  
  
  
No.  
  
He doesn't want to hurt John, _he can't._  
  
_But John isn't breathing._  
  
**_John is dying._**  
  
  
  
He starts pumping again and hears something crack.  
  
He flinches.  
  
He has hurt John.  
  
John is breathing.  
  
He would stand the pain.  
  
**_John._**  
  
_John would survive._  
  
_The wound would heal,_  
  
_John would heal,_  
  
_they would heal._  
  
  
  
_It would be fine._  
  
_It would be alright, all of it._  
  
  
  
John would not blame him.  
  
He has kept John safe.  
  
  
  
Moriarty is gone and John is breathing and John's heart is beating below his hands.  
  
  
  
John would be in pain, _is in pain._  
  
But it would be fine because _everything_ is going to be fine.  
  
  
  
The licking flames warm them.  
  
_Him._  
  
**_John._**  
  
  
  
He hears a loud howl.  
  
Not the wind.  
  
Sirens.  
  
So loud, too loud in his ears.  
  
  
  
Is John in pain?  
  
Is he awake?  
  
He doesn't know.  
  
  
  
He wants to have him safe.  
  
_John **needs** to be safe._  
  
_**John**._  
  
  
  
_Keep John safe._  
  
_Protect him._  
  
  
  
And he does.  
  
He gathers John up in his arms, John is breathing,  
  
_John is breathing and alive._  
  
Blue light draws closer, an ambulance right behind.  
  
  
He has kept John alive.  
  
He has kept John safe.  
  
  
The air is filled with smoke.

  
  
  
And Sherlock breathes.  
  
  
  
  
_That day, he promised that he would always keep John safe._  
  
**_And he did._**


End file.
